


New toy

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Kim Jong Kook got a new toy and Lee Kwang Soo is not approved





	

Kim Jong Kook didn’t lie when he said that he loves his new baby hammer.

Lee Kwang Soo smiled upon seeing his cheerful boyfriend when the PD said the commander could have the baby hammer after they finished with the filming. He knew that the noisy hammer would irritate him, but probably the good mood of Kim Jong Kook would worth it.

Or probably not.

Kwang Soo could only sighed when Jong Kook hit his face again with the plushy hammer, giggled happily over the sound of unthreatening thunder and Kwang Soo’s annoyed face.

“Hyung, It’s not even funny,” Kwang Soo tried, because really, it wasn’t.

But Jong Kook was determined that the plushy was the best thing he ever had.

“It’s cute. It suit me, don’t you think?” the older man asked, making a pouty lips and widened his naturally small eyes.

Kwang Soo didn’t know what to say. He agreed that his hyung could be a little bit childish but that’s not necessary means the hulk like body and masculine jaw line could be called cute.

Or maybe you can, once you fell in love with it, Kwang Soo thought before smiling and nodded.

Besides, he had accept everything of the man of his dream anyway. Only need a bit of patient and their relationship would be good.

So when they had made way to the bed, and Kwang Soo strategically placed himself on top of Jong kook, seducing his boyfriend to spend the night romantically,

To be honest, he almost lost it when Jong Kook pulled out the hammer out of nowhere and hit kwang Soo’s wide forehead.

More than anything, yes more than that annoying synthetic thunder sound, it was irritating that the older man had ruined the perfect moment to make love.

But Kwang Soo was never the one to give up. So after making Jong Kook understand that he wouldn’t laugh along with him, Kwang Soo carefully placed his hand on top of Jong Kook’s, and gently set aside the damn toy from their face.

“I’m sure my real hammer could entertain my little Kookie more than that stupid tiny toy hammer.”

Jong Kook raised his eyebrows.

“Eww, what’s that for.”

Kwang Soo grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, I know right. But I mean it.”

Jong Kook grinned widely and finally accepted Kwang Soo’s kiss, letting go the toy hammer from his grip to cling himself to his lover.

 

It was a perfect night. 

Kwang Soo sighed in happiness the first time he opened his eyes. He did date the stubborn man for more than a year now. He completely knew how to deal with him and that was really a big achievement that recognized not only by himself, but also Runningman members.

Kwang Soo tilted his head to look at still sleeping Jong Kook. The older man was still in deep sleep and Kwang Soo felt the urge to kiss the man of his life.

Carefully, for not wanting to wake up the man, Kwang Soo got up and moved closer to the sleeping tiger.

Kwang Soo felt something fluffy under his left arm when the familiar voice echoed, waking up the sleepy Jong Kook from his slumber.

Jong Kook cursed when the cold wind of Korean winter hit his naked body, and cursed even more when he found out the reason Kwang Soo opened the window so early in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kind of trashy but I really want to write something so that's it. Sorry


End file.
